You're Most Valuable
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: It's been quite a while since he left his family and friends without a trace. That is until his brother found out clues from a simple voice mail. Seems like trust is wearing thin between them. HikaruxKaoru Ratings might go up in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

You're Most Valuable

Chapter One

6:49 A.M. Friday, November 20th

"Good morning, Hikaru, it's about 6:30  
Winston-Salem, North Carolina.  
Just laying here in the bed, half awake, half asleep.  
Thinking about you, uh...

I was, uh, wondering if you were looking after your  
Most valuable possession, your mind.  
I was thinking about John Glenn...  
His space journey and all.

They said that when you're in space  
You lose muscle mass and the body mass  
And I wondered if there was any end to it  
Or whether if you didn't exercise in space.

How long it would be for you were just  
A head or a mind and have no body or arms  
You would have them  
But you couldn't use them.

I was wondering if, uh  
If your body mass would drop to a certain level  
And then it would stop right there  
And keep whatever you needed to use your mind

'Cause it would still be working...  
Thirty seconds remaining.  
Anyway, I was just pondering that.  
What do you think about that?

I hope everything is going alright.  
I'm going to wake up here in a little while  
And forget what I was thinking about."

The voice message had the twenty year old strawberry blond left in a dumbfounded state of mind. "What the hell was he going on about?" The elder twin wondered out loud as he removed his light icy blue robe with ease. Hikaru checked his wall calendar to discover that it was Friday, November 27th.

One week ago.

One week ago is when Kaoru left this message on his ocean blue cellphone.

Hikaru listened to the saved voice mail from Kaoru again and frowned in an unbelievable assumption. Something is uncanny about Kaoru's attitude and voice in that message. He seemed aloof and troubled about who knows what. By the time Hikaru was in his birthday suit and turning on the shower faucet, he decided to visit his twin brother in North Carolina today.

Hikaru finished his shower in less than five minutes and hurried through breakfast. The older Hitachiin twin brushed his teeth at the speed of lightning and combed his damp pumpkin colored hair. His hand fumbled blindly for his house keys and black leather wallet.

He slipped his right foot into one black winter snow boot and copied the same action with his left foot. His fingers manually twisted the lock on the inside and slammed it shut behind him.

Review please!

I do not own OHSHC. I do not own Ben Fold Five's song Your Most Valuable Possession.

Thank you for reading! :)

This story gets better! :)


	2. Chapter 2

You're Most Valuable

Chapter 2

I do not own OHSHC. Enjoy!

"Why did Kaoru have to move so far away? He could have stayed with me. Or at least in the same town." Hikaru muttered to himself under his visible breath as he approached the impatient cloudy opaque shaded limousine. He entered the stretched vehicle quietly and shut it in a swift motion. He released a sigh of content as the toasty heater blasted inside the limousine.

The middle aged driver glanced at his rear view mirror to observe the twenty year old fashion designer. That's right. Hikaru pursued his career in the fashion like his mother encouraged both of her sons. Kaoru rebelled at the seemingly forced suggestion of fashion and moved far away from his fashion devoted family. Every single one of his friends and family lost contact with the younger Hitachiin twin after he moved away.

Snow has not fallen from the breeze fall sky yet. However, the winter temperature makes it seem like snow will shower gracefully from the clouds above any moment. Hikaru packed lightly for the tedious flight from Asia to North America.

Hikaru stared out of the tinted windows and watched as the city past by like his distant memories. He was consumed in his vivid thoughts and failed to notice his surroundings. A vague deep voice called out his name repeatedly with laced concern. Hikaru jerked his head up to stare into a pair of worried sky blue eyes.

"Master Hikaru, we have arrived at the airport. Have a safe flight and good luck." With that said and done, Hikaru nodded and rushed through the sliding foggy glass entrance to the airport building. Skidding across the slippery tiled flooring, Hikaru dashed over to the shortest line to purchase a plane ticket. Fortunately, the line of strangers proceeded faster than expected.

"Hi, can I help you, sir?" A familiar looking short haired brunette asked in a monotone yet polite voice. Hikaru recognized this female from somewhere but forgot her name.

"Yeah. I need a ticket to fly to North Carolina, please." Hikaru masked his impatience with a polite gentleman facade. She nodded, searching for an infrequently requested flight ticket.

"Here you go!" She smiled as she handed the ginger the ticket and received the paid amount of money in return. Hikaru glanced up at the screen of various listed flights departing. The strawberry blond sped over to board the plane that would fly to North Carolina.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

You're Most Valuable

Chapter 3

I do not own OHSHC.

After an estimated interval of eight hours, the plane finally landed at an airport in North Carolina.

"Jet lag is a bitch!"

Hikaru concluded tiredly with an audible yawn that attracted unwanted attention from foreign strangers.

The strawberry blond reeled out his blue cellular device and tapped on the smooth touch screen. He searched for his twin brother's residence in this town and waited eagerly for a response.

"Ah shoot. He lives closer than I suspected. Not." He announced to nobody in particular with pure sarcasm.

Hikaru sighed out loud in annoyance at the six miles distance from where he stands to where Kaoru is living. "Might as well ask someone for a ride or find a taxi..." The elder twin settled for the latter option and searched for any taxis in sight. He sighed at the unrealistic option. Last resort managed to save him.

"Thank you so much, ma'am." Hikaru smiled at the boyish looking female who picked him up. "You're welcome. So, where are you heading?" Hikaru explained the town and the address. Her reaction told him that she knows exactly where Kaoru lives.

About an hour later, the lady parked in front of a two-story house with a fenced outdoors swimming pool and Christmas lights adorning the entire house.

"Have fun!" The woman called out before the old tan Mercedes Benz sped off and left behind dust.

Hikaru whispered a thank you as he turned away to approach the two-story house's wooden front door with a reef hanging on it.

Hikaru's right index finger hesitated before pressing the door bell button firmly. He waited a few moments and contemplated if he should stay or turn around and leave.

However, Hikaru had no time to make up his mind because footsteps could be heard approaching the front door. Hikaru assumed the person inside peeked through the peep hole to see who disturbed them.

The door unlocked with a muted click and swung open to reveal someone that left Hikaru speechless.

Review please! The suspense!


End file.
